


Some Moments In-Between

by GlameowGal360, notallfoxes



Series: Ultimate Eagles, Let’s Go Lions, Golden Memes [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, Tags will be updated with chapter releases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlameowGal360/pseuds/GlameowGal360, https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallfoxes/pseuds/notallfoxes
Summary: A companion fic for Sweet, Sweet Chaos.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Linhardt von Hevring/Ignatz Victor, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring/Bernadetta von Varley, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan, Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Marianne von Edmund/Mercedes von Martritz, Mercedes von Martritz/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Ultimate Eagles, Let’s Go Lions, Golden Memes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724461
Kudos: 15





	1. The Harem Night

**Author's Note:**

> This goes with chapter 2 of Chaos.

“I cannot believe I allowed you to talk me into this.” Ferdinand sighs as a chipper Dorothea drags him down the hallway, eventually stopping in front of Caspar’s room.

“Yeah, yeah. You’ll be thanking me by the end.” She knocks three times before Bernadetta answers the door, an enthused Caspar right behind her. 

“Come on in!” Caspar exclaims, scooping up a flustered Bernie and setting her on a nearby chair. 

“Someone’s excited.” Dorothea seats herself with barely contained glee. Ferdinand does the same, but with less obvious excitement

“Lin  _ always _ hogs her. I swear I don’t get to do this often enough.”

__________

Dorothea doesn’t care about staring shamelessly, especially when Caspar has his head between Bernadetta’s legs. Bernie lets out an adorable gasp when he gets down to business and Dorothea has half a mind to rip the girl’s skirt off so she gets a perfect view. 

“Cas… Yes. There. Ahhhh…” In this moment, Bernadetta’s voice is more beautiful than that of any opera singer’s. 

Bernie looks over Caspar and Linhardt’s shoulders to watch her two other boys lost in their own little world. Their kisses are anything but chaste, sloppy and open-mouthed so spit gathers on their lips. Still, there is a tenderness to it all that makes Bernadetta’s heart melt. Ashe holds Ignatz’ cheeks like he’s the most precious thing in the world, and the bespectacled boy’s arms encircle his partner’s neck like a lifeline.

Linhardt abruptly redirects her attention by roughly pulling her top off. He starts planting hickies near her breast. His mouth must be just as good as Caspar’s because it distracts the hell out of her. So much so that the blue-haired boy looks up, sees what’s happening, and groans. 

“Why do you have to steal my thunder, babe-” Now  _ he’s _ distracted, and Linhardt has to shove his head down so he can go back to eating her out. 

With an audible ‘hmph!’, Caspar grabs Bernadetta’s hips and does something that makes her go wide-eyed. 

“Mmm.” She struggles to get words out. “C-Close.”

“Good.” Linhardt purrs. Then he gets beside Caspar, and leaves a mark on her thigh. Bernadetta slumps back with a moan, and both of her partners sit up looking just as satisfied. 

Linhardt takes a long while to kiss Caspar, and he’s smirking when they finally separate.

“You always taste great, Bernie.”

“She does, doesn’t she?”

Bernadetta turns bright red and loses the ability to string together sentences. After a few seconds, she finally speaks. “I love you. Both of you.”

The three throw their arms around each other in a messy hug that is definitely one of the most precious things on the planet. 

Dorothea forgets that Ferdinand is in the same room (because she can’t think about anything other than what’s in front of her) so she nearly yelps when she feels his lips along her neck. 

“Fuck, Ferdie, none of that. I need to see the rest of this.” She pushes him away with a smile. “And so do you.”

Her self-proclaimed gentleman is already a flustered mess, and this is only the beginning. 

Cas and Lin make sure their girl is okay before she shoos them over to Ashe and Ignatz. 

“You have a show to put on.” 

Ferdinand mutters something that Dorothea swears is, ‘Yes, please’. She knows he’ll deny it until his dying day.

Meanwhile, Ashe does something with his teeth, he tugs on Ignatz’ bottom lip as he pulls back, and the little artist whines so prettily. Ashe smiles against his lover’s mouth and strokes the mossy hair at Ignatz’ neck.

“So cute,” Ashe whispers, but it’s still loud enough that the others can hear it.

Ignatz whimpers and buries his face in Ashe’s shoulder, which only makes the freckled boy chuckle fondly. “Stop,” he groans tremulously, voice slightly muffled.

“Nope,” Ashe says affectionately. “You’re so pretty. I just have to say so.” He strokes down Ignatz’ stocking clad thigh. The socks are a dark forest green, knitted, and have a distinctly academic style; the aesthetic suits Ignatz perfectly.

“‘m not,” Ignatz protests weakly, and for a moment Bernadetta feels a pang of concern rush through her.

Thankfully, Ashe is of the same mind and he gently takes hold of Ignatz’ chin to redirect his gaze. There’s earnestness and anger in Ashe’s mint green eyes as he looks at his love. The anger is not for Ignatz, though, and they both know it; it’s for whoever hurt him to make him feel this way about himself.

“You are,” Ashe insists firmly. “You are beautiful.”

“If you say so,” Ignatz smiles shakily.

“I do,” Ashe captures his lips in a brief, passionate kiss that takes Bernie's breath away. “And I will keep saying it until you believe it,” he declares when they break apart.

Linhardt gets right behind Ignatz and pulls him into his lap to shower him with kisses and affectionate words. His tone is gentle, yet holds all the finality in the world. 

“You’re gorgeous. We love you. We love you so much.” 

Ashe turns to see Caspar chewing his lip. “Fuck, I love you guys,” he mumbles before tackling Ashe onto the bed to kiss him. 

“We know,” Ashe says when he gets enough air to breath. 

“I know  _ you _ know. Why doesn’t Iggy?” How they’re having this conversation and making out at the same time is nothing short of a mystery.

“Don’t know. We just have to keep telling him.”

They’re interrupted by laughter. Extremely cute laughter. 

Whatever Lin just whispered must have been hilarious, because Ignatz is crying tears of mirth. Ashe grins, heart instantly warmed at the sight. Ignatz deserves all the love they can give and more. 

Ashe loses his train of thought when Caspar tugs on his own stockings. They’re black with cute, cartoony cat features: dot eyes, whiskers, and pink noses. To top it all off, a pair of triangle ears decorate the lip of each sock.

“Handsy,” Ashe giggles and leans into Caspar’s arms. He strokes his partner’s defined biceps and gives him a teasing look.

“Yeah well,” Caspar grumbles into Ashe’s neck. He leaves behind a pink bite mark before he says, “With the balance restored ‘n all, I figure now is as good a time as any to feel you up.” Behind them, Bernadetta laughs; there’s the wordsmith they know and love.

“For once, Caspar and I are of the same mind,” Linhardt calls over Ignatz’ shoulder, his fingers tracing the divots between the boy’s ribs. Raphael and Leonie have been trying to get him to eat more, but there is a certain birdlike beauty to Ignatz that Linhardt has always admired. And he has that plush ass. Can’t forget about that.

“We promised them a show, and I think we’ve kept our audience in suspense long enough,” he says as Ignatz turns to straddle him.

“Hell yes,” Caspar growls and pulls Ashe into another all-consuming kiss. He nearly rips the silver-haired boy’s shorts off, and Ashe laughs into their liplock. 

He’s either too lazy to help, or just really  _ really _ likes watching Ignatz strip, because Linhardt makes his lover undress himself every time. Ignatz blushes violently when, as soon as he tugs his smalls off, Linhardt grabs his rear and begins kneading.

Bernadetta’s so enraptured, a hand busy under her skirt, that Ferdinand has no clue when or how she passed Dorothea a small bottle of lube. At this point, he realizes there is no point in denying himself any longer, but he can’t bring himself to take anything off, so he palms himself through his pants. Thankfully, it’s enough to take a little of the edge off. 

Dorothea, on the other hand, has long since tossed her shorts aside to finger herself like there’s no tomorrow. Ferdinand looks back at the main event and hears a quiet whimper from Ashe as Caspar starts to pump him. He then gives a cursory glance to his right and  _ Goddess preserve him _ Dorothea and Bernie are touching each other while somehow keeping their eyes glued to the boys. 

“Forget this.” He all but tears his fly open and is suddenly very grateful for the complimentary lube. 

“I'm a little impatient tonight, Ignatz,” Linhardt croons and squeezes one of his partner’s stocking clad thighs. “Please tell me you’re already prepped.”

Ignatz adjusts his glasses, which is heartachingly endearing, and smiles down at the sleepy scholar. “You know it, Lin,” he says. “Me and Ashe both.”

“Excellent,” Linhardt breathes while Caspar fist pumps, his mouth currently occupied. Linhardt lays back and lets Ignatz position himself. Ashe sees them in his peripheral vision and rolls his eyes; even as a top, Lin prefers to do as little moving as possible. 

Dorothea has already climaxed once thanks to Bernie, and this night is about watching not doing, but she sucks at sitting still. Ferdinand’s still stroking himself, but she knows when she’s being glanced at. Without looking away, she leans toward him and whispers, “Think you can fuck me without blocking our view?”

Ferdinand pauses to seriously consider it. “I don’t have a condom.”

Bernadetta hears them and comes to their rescue. “Caspie! Condom!” 

Caspar barks out a laugh and chucks a box over his shoulder. “If you’re gonna fuck our girl, you better do her right!”

“Be gentle with her,” Linhardt and Ashe say at the same time.

Said girl sputters. “That- It’s not for ME!” She blushes and hands the item over. Ferdinand can’t fathom why  _ this _ is the thing that embarrasses her the most.

Ignatz finally seats himself with a high pitched moan and Linhardt whispers nonsensical praises as he lets his lover adjust. Beside them, Ashe - with his ass in the air - slowly starts taking Caspar. The blue haired boy squeezes Ashe’s hips hard enough to bruise as he sheathes himself with a low growl.

Ferdinand and Dorothea have to crane their necks to keep watching as they get into a decent position: they end up on his chair with her straddling him. Just as she’s about to slot their hips into place, she stops. Her lips curl into a teasing grin and Ferdinand knows he’s in trouble. 

“So Ferdie, tell me,” She still isn’t looking at him, but her smugness is practically visible. “Do you like what you see?” 

Ferdinand gulps. He knows exactly where this is heading, but that doesn’t mean he can’t try to play dumb. “Yes, dear: you are incredibly pretty.”

She shakes her head, biting her lip when Linhardt gives Ignatz’ ass a playful smack. “You know that’s not what I’m talking about. Tell me how good  _ they _ look.”

“You can see for yourself.” His defiance is only helping him dig his own grave. 

“So can you. This may have been my idea, but you went along with it for a reason.” Dorothea drags his tip along her entrance and Ferdinand curses under his breath. “What  _ was _ that reason?” At that moment, he gets a fantastic view of Ashe - a pretty pink blush across his freckled cheeks, his ass flush against Caspar’s pelvis - and he promptly loses his fucking mind. 

“Because I knew this would be ridiculously hot, okay?! I have wanted to see this ever since I found out it was a thing and  _ holy fucking Seiros this must be what heaven would be like without any virgins _ . Now can you please, please help me finish?!”

Dorothea pushes him in, but not all the way. “I will if you keep talking.”

“Goddess how does anyone move their hips like that? And what person can make cat stockings look like sin incarnate?” Ferdinand hears Ashe moan at the praise, and he swears it makes him even harder. “It is unfair for someone to look that gorgeous and if you keep taunting me Dorothea I will  _ not _ survive.” 

He’s nearly all the way in, but Dorothea will be damned if she can’t get him to say anything else. “What about Ignatz? Tell me how he looks. Tell Ignatz how good he looks right now.” 

Clearly surprised, Ignatz turns back when he hears his name and makes eye contact with Ferdinand who picks that exact second to do what’s asked of him. “You have no idea how sexy you are and that is a damn shame.” The boy buries his head in his hands, but Linhardt tugs them away with a needy, ‘nooo, lemme see’. Ferdinand doesn’t let up: “I cannot decide if you are prettier with or without your glasses and  _ fuck _ I just want to hold you close.”

Finally, finally, Dorothea slams down on him and he knows he isn’t going to last long. “And Linny?” she taunts. “Don’t leave out our Linhardt!”

“What-  _ fuck _ , what about our Caspar?!” Bernadetta adds, on the verge of another orgasm by the sound of her. Dorothea can  _ hear _ how wet she is with every thrust of her fingers.

“I- They— _ Seiros save me _ —they top so well I cannot see straight and they are not even touching me. Linhardt is a Goddess-damned model with that stupid smirk and Caspar makes sex look like an Olympic sport.  _ You are going to kill me Dorothea _ —I do not know if I would rather be under them, or between them, or—” He’s never been a screamer, but he comes with a shout that would undoubtedly echo through the hall if the door was open. 

No one who knows him would be able to hold out for long after hearing that. 

Caspar manages a few final thrusts before he comes. He eases himself out of Ashe and then watches as Linhardt does the same. Ignatz orgasms untouched while Ashe uses his hand to finish himself off.

When everyone is completely spent, Bernadetta gets up and flops onto the bed right in the middle of them. She snuggles into Linhardt’s side and one of her hands finds Ashe’s while the other takes Ignatz’. They cast tired, happy smiles at her and cuddle closer. Caspar’s trying (and failing) to hug all of them at once. At the moment, he’s holding Ignatz and Ashe, laying beside Bernie, but can’t quite get to Lin. This position will leave them all sore when they wake up, but right now they couldn't care less. 

Dorothea has made Ferdinand her personal pillow, and settles against his chest in a daze. He’s too exhausted to push her off. 

“And you say I talk too much,” Dorothea mumbles, ever a tease. 

“You forced all of that out of me,” he retaliates without any real bite.

“I liked it,” Ashe says from his spot in the cuddle pile. 

Caspar snickers. “You would, wouldn’t you?” The two stick their tongues out at each other and Linhardt rolls his eyes. 

“It was nice. I’ve never heard Ferdie say stuff like that before.” Bernadetta leans into Caspar, who presses his face against her neck. 

“Yeah. Not everyday someone tells me I make sex look like it belongs in the Olympics.” 

A chorus of laughter follows that statement and Ferdinand groans. “Please forget that I said that.”

“Impossible.” Linhardt says it so matter-of-factly that Ferdinand has no choice but to believe him. 

“T-Thank you. For the compliments, I mean.” Ignatz’s voice maintains its shy undertone, but he also sounds at ease as he nestles against Lin’s chest. There isn’t a single soul in the room that doesn’t find that precious. Ashe presses a tender kiss to the artist’s forehead.

“So  _ wet _ .” Linhardt’s fingers emerge from between Bernadetta’s legs, and he licks the slick off them. 

Bernadetta blushes. “Well, I was watching you guys, what do you expect?” 

“Mm. Do you think you’ll ever join in? You’d look great in stockings, Bernie.” Ashe squeezes her hand, a far off look in his eyes. 

She turns an even darker red when she realizes that he’s picturing it. “I-I don’t know… Maybe.” 

“I want an invite if that ever happens!” Dorothea chimes, her face now buried in Ferdinand’s hair. 

Ignatz lets out a soft sigh. “That… might be nice. Only if that’s okay with you guys,” he hastily adds. A laugh rumbles in Caspar’s chest as he squeezes him closer. 

Low murmurs of agreement follow, and Dorothea gives herself a mental high-five. 

“We should clean up.” Even as he says this, Ferdinand makes no move to get up.

“In an hour. Or two.” Lin yawns and quickly beats his own record for the fastest someone has ever fallen asleep. 

“We need to go see Hubie.” Dorothea reluctantly stands and pulls Ferdinand up with her. The pair readjust their clothes and hair so they look somewhat presentable. “Thanks for letting us sit in.” 

“No problem! I think you gave Iggy a real confidence boost.” Caspar smiles goofily, giving Ignatz’s rear a squeeze. Ignatz squeaks in embarrassment and tries to hide himself in their puppy pile. Bernadetta thoughtfully removes his glasses for him and places them somewhere behind them on the bed. 

Ashe nudges Caspar and winks. “You should get your harem together more often.”

“Maybe I could if  _ someone _ didn’t have twenty other people he fucks regularly.” 

“What can I say? I’m in high demand.” Ashe offers him a shit-eating grin. 

“Yeah, but we need you the  _ most _ ,” Ignatz play-whines.

“C’mon Iggy, you get plenty of love. Raphael and Leonie shower you with affection.” Ashe teases.

Ignatz blushes before stammering out, “S-Still, though!” And despite the poor defense, they do have to give it to him.

“If there’s anybody that needs more love it’s you, sweetheart,” Ashe says sincerely and peppers kisses on his flushed cheeks.

“Too cute! You guys are way too cute!” Bernadetta declares. She follows in Caspar’s footsteps and attempts to embrace all of them. Like him, she fails, but the effort is appreciated. 

With one last look behind them, Ferdinand and Dorothea stumble into the hallway before heading into seperate bathrooms. 

__


	2. Time to (Tea) Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited Golden Deer tea party. Of course, it was never going to be just tea. 
> 
> This goes with Chapter 6 of Sweet, Sweet Chaos.

“So,” Hilda gently set her tea cup down in an attempt to look as posh as possible. “Sirs.” She nodded towards Claude, Lorenz, and Raph. “Madams.” She gestured at Lysithea, Leonie, and Marianne. “Shall we get to it?”

“Finally.” Leonie had no issue knocking back the rest of her chamomile and beginning the process of unfastening her gown. Lorenz insisted that they dress up for these things, but she never really got the point. The extravagant dresses and noble suits would all end up on the floor anyway. Soon (but not soon enough) she had stripped away the dress to reveal the sheer, oversized nightshirt underneath. 

Hilda followed suit, stepping out of a frilly pink ball gown and showing off a pink, thinly lined bra. She had thigh-high white stockings and a see-through overcoat with pink fur trim. Her panties, however, didn’t match the set: they were black with T.H.O.T. in bold red letters across the ass. 

Lysithea opted to rip the bandaid off as swiftly as possible and tossed her clothes off with impressive speed. She wore a lacy white bra with a plaid suspender skirt and tie reminiscent of a school girl. The attire earned her quite a few wolf whistles. 

Marianne, last yet never least, donned black lingerie with floral embroidery. It was a one piece that highlighted all the right curves. 

Hilda smirked at the boys. “Your turn.”

“Strip, strip, strip!” Leonie and Raphael chanted. It wasn’t long before everyone joined in and a few started throwing money. 

Claude and Lorenz shared a devious grin. They tossed away pieces of their tailored suits, but each boy went about it in their own way. Lorenz savored the looks of suspense on his audience’s faces, and dragged everything out with a salacious smirk. He ran his hands down his long, clothed limbs, teasing at what was beneath all his layers. Claude was the polar opposite: he wasted no time with the buttons of his shirt, and ground his palm down on a nipple and made a show of biting his lip.

By the time Lorenz was down to his trousers, Claude was left standing in his black and gold underwear. The unique briefs were bulge enhancing with a slit in the rear that allowed for easy access between his cheeks. Without a dress shirt, Lorenz wore a  sleeveless fishnet top with a lacy black collar. His lean musculature and porcelain skin were visible through the netting, much to the appreciation of Claude. The house leader kept his hands to himself, but kept casting his partner appreciative glances.

“Fuck, I’m there!” shouted Hilda. She rushed onto the ‘stage’ while everyone cheered. As she made to grab at Claude, however, both the house leader and Lorenz swiftly backed away. They both wore disapproving, professional expressions as they stayed out of her reach.

“You can look, but you can’t touch,” Claude chided. “Behave. You wouldn’t want Raph to throw you out for getting handsy with the performers.” Raphael guffawed heartily at the other end of the room.

“You’ve got to be kidding me-” Hilda began.

The unmistakable sound of a whip cracking drew everyone’s attention to the back of the room. 

“Holy shit.” Considering the amount of jaws that dropped, Lysithea had likely voiced everyone’s thoughts. 

Mercedes gave a kind smile that heavily contrasted with the velvet flogger she held in one hand and the silver whip in the other. Her lingerie was no joke either: white leather that exposed a good portion of her stomach and breasts coupled with a thong leaving her ass out for all to see. Not to mention the ripped stockings. At her feet lay a box of her favorite toys. “Would anyone like a crash course in BDSM?”

“Hell fucking yeah!” Leonie practically ran forward, her excitement making the would-be instructor laugh. “Teach me!”

Mercedes narrowed her eyes, still smiling sweetly. “Ask me nicely.” Her voice was a purr that left no room for debate. 

“Uh, teach me please?” she tried.

Satisfied, Mercedes motioned an eager Hilda forward. “Certainly. Darling, lie down for me.” 

“Yes, mommy!” Her response was wonderfully obedient. She draped herself across the sofa without any argument. 

Not knowing how to react to that, Leonie did what any good student would and sat down, making sure to stare attentively. 

“I’ll need a teaching assistant. Lysithea, do you mind?” 

Lysithea blinked a few times and managed to stutter a reply. “S-Sure.”

“And what are we, chopped liver?” Claude chuckled sardonically.

“Oh, shut up you.” Lorenz rolled his eyes overdramatically. “You know you’re mine today.”

“Do I, now?” Claude taunted and flashed that stupidly attractive smile of his. “You’ll forgive me if that didn’t seem obvious, what with you just standing there doing nothing.”

Lorenz scowled, but there was no real anger behind it. “Always so demanding,” he muttered.

“I’m still wait-” Claude was silenced by a rough kiss. Lorenz breathed a sigh of satisfaction, and yanked Claude closer by the waistband of his smalls.

Raphael whooped and hollered from his tea table. “Nice moves, guys! Keep it going!” At least they had some kind of audience.

“Lysithea, darling, I want you right beside my toybox. Can you give me what I need when I ask?” The white haired girl nodded eagerly even though she was blushing to the tips of her ears. 

“Leonie, dear, sit right there. If you pay close attention, you might pick up a thing or two. Marianne, you’ll keep Leonie company, won’t you?” Mercie had already started wrapping a leather harness around Hilda, so she came close to missing a whispered request from Marianne. For a split second, her ever kind smile became a smirk, and she stuffed a gag into Mari’s mouth before turning back to Hilda. 

“So cute. You’re being such a wonderful slut for mommy, dear!” Mercedes’ warm tone somehow served to compliment her words. It was clear that Hilda was loving every second of being tenderly insulted while leather was fastened around her body. “Too tight, my little harlot?” 

“Not tight enough.” She gasped as Mercedes gave a harsh tug, making the harness dig into her in a way that was incredibly fulfilling. 

“Better?” 

“Much.”

“Lysithea, be a darling and hand me my clamps.”

The girl in question was out of her element digging through the assortment of BDSM gear. Seeing all the different items and imagining the ways they could be used (specifically on Hilda) made her blush bright red. 

Eventually, she held up a set of nipple clamps. Leonie grabbed Marianne’s hand as her stare intensified. She really, really wanted to get some hands-on experience, but Mercedes had insisted that she watch for now. It was killing her. Marianne, having been gagged at her own desire, gently rubbed her knuckles. 

“Thank you.” Mercedes ran a teasing hand over her volunteer’s breasts, taking a brief moment to pinch both nipples. Hilda moaned and Mercie ghosted a finger over her entrance. “That’s my underwear you’re getting all wet. I really should  _ punish  _ you for this.” 

“Please do!” Leonie blurted. At this point, she had pulled Marianne onto her lap and pressed their bodies as close as possible. 

“Hmmm. What should I do with you…?” After a few minutes of agonizing stillness, Mercedes settled on cuffing Hilda’s hands behind her back and blindfolding her. “Too much, strumpet?” 

Hilda huffed. “I can handle  _ way  _ more than this. Spank me, mommy.” 

Leonie nearly choked. Lysithea almost tripped over her own two feet. Marianne merely shook her head in mild amusement 

“If that’s what you want, my lovely little bitch.” In an instant, Mercie had the other girl bent over her knee. Lysithea handed her a paddle bearing the word SLUT. “Tell me if I’m being too hard on you, dearest.”

“Yeah, yeah, I will.”

“Safeword?” 

“Hotwire.”

“Good girl.”

_ SMACK. _

“Fuck-Seiros yes- _ harder _ .”

Leonie was pretty sure she was going to die if she continued to  _ just _ watch. Marianne caressed Leonie’s thigh and, when she had her attention, got to her knees. She gave Mercedes some vague hand signal, and after delivering another smack to Hilda, the blonde had Lysithea throw over a vibrator. 

Marianne tilted her head. Her gesture would have looked innocent if it weren’t for the orgy that was occurring. 

“Oh, you want to… Hell yes.” Leonie cast her underwear aside, and Marianne pressed a finger into her muff. “Don’t go easy on me. I’m all or no-THING. Holy fuck Mari, yes, like that.”

Marianne had removed her hand from the equation and started pushing the vibe in, despite any and all resistance. It was a bit painful, of course, but Leonie didn’t mind the pain. She had never been one for loosening up—for her, it just got in the way of being fucked. 

Caught between Hilda being punished and Leonie getting a toy shoved into her, Lysithea couldn’t help touching herself. It was all just… So… _Hot_. Goddess, she really was a voyeur, wasn’t she? She found a place on an unoccupied couch and finished herself off while watching the others. 

At one point or another, Lorenz had pulled the remaining sofa forward. He had shed his pants to reveal fishnet stockings with black panties underneath, both of which did a poor job of concealing his erection. Claude lay beneath him on the couch, pressed in half with his legs over Lorenz’ shoulders. Lorenz already had two fingers inside him, and Claude valiantly maintained his snarky front.

“I’m getting bor- ah! Bored,” Claude taunted, his smirk unwavering.

Lorenz gave him an unimpressed glare. “You’re awfully insolent for someone in your position,” he said and curled his fingers at just the right angle to make Claude squirm.

“I-Insolence turns you on,” Claude stammered, still as coy as ever. “A-Admit- fuck- admit it, y-you like when I run my mouth off.”

Without warning, Lorenz added a third digit, which actually made Claude yelp and arch off the furniture. “I like leaving you speechless, that’s for sure,” he replied in an unaffected tone.

“You… You and your c-challenges.”

“It’s just as much for me as it is for you. Do you concede defeat?

“N-Not in your lifetim- ah!” Lorenz alternated between scissoring and thrusting his fingers. He prided himself on his precision, and made a point of brushing against Claude’s prostate with each push. 

“You say that, but your body is telling me something different,” Lorenz whispered into his partner's ear. He latched onto Claude’s neck, sucking at his tanned skin. When he pulled away, he gave the purpling flesh little kitten licks. 

“That- I-”

To Lorenz’ immense satisfaction, he was slowly but surely turning Claude into a moaning mess. “I think you’re ready for me,” he said and slowly removed his fingers. Claude whined at the emptiness and Lorenz chuckled haughtily. He applied more lube to his palm and stroked himself lazily, taking in Claude’s vulnerable position and flushed face.

“Tell me you want this,” he ordered.

“I- I want it.”

“I’m sorry, you’ll have to speak up.”

“I want you so bad! Fuck, c’mon Lorenz!”

The purple haired boy snickered and he guided his cock forward until he pushed past Claude’s entrance. He leaned down to kiss Claude messily as he continued to fill his partner up. When he bottomed out, Claude let out a shuddering moan and scrabbled to wrap his arms around Lorenz’ neck.

With a breathy moan of his own, Lorenz partially pulled out before he snapped his hips forward in a way that left Claude crying tears of bliss. Lorenz set a hard, fast pace and pumped Claude’s dick to the rhythm of his thrusts. They both peaked not long after, with Claude howling as he came all over their chests.

When she had satisfied Leonie, Mari made her way over to Mercedes. 

Hilda’s rear was bright red by the time she’d had enough. Mercedes untied her and guided her into a more comfortable position. Aftercare Mercedes was a sight to see: she had a soothing lotion ready to massage her partner with and showered her with affection filled praise while doing so. She even pulled a fuzzy, pink pillow out of her toy box and fluffed it before gently placing it beneath Hilda’s head. “Is there anything else you need, dearest?”

“I’m alright.” Hilda mumbled.

Marianne tapped Mercie’s shoulder and gave her a whine. Mercedes knew exactly what that meant, and led her to a secluded part of the room. 

“Leonie, can you eat me while I eat you?” Hilda drawled. 

Leonie gawked. “How do you have  _ any _ energy left?” 

She shrugged, patting the spot beside her on the sofa. “It takes A LOT to tire me out. At least  _ sexually _ .”

“Do I detect a challenge, Hildie?” Claude asked cheerily. 

“Go fuck Lys, will you?”

“Lorenz, lend me a hand here. We need to give this lady some love.” Claude smiled and nodded in Lysithea’s direction.

“It would be my pleasure.” Lorenz grinned like the Cheshire Cat as he sauntered over to where Lysithea sat. As much as Lysithea was loath to admit it, Lorenz’ svelte physique was doing things for her - especially with his catlike movements. 

Simultaneously, Leonie didn’t know whether or not to be surprised that Claude was also ready for another round, but she did pick up on his suggestion. Or maybe she was just too competitive for her own good. “I bet I can tire you out.” 

Hilda rolled her eyes and beckoned Leonie over. “Honey, I would  _ love _ to see you try.” 

“I don’t try. I win.” Leonie smirked broadly as she climbed on top of her partner’s abdomen and positioned her face between Hilda’s legs. 

“Well then, whoever gets distracted first loses.” With that as the only warning, the pinkette immediately got her mouth on the other’s slit. 

Elsewhere, Claude approached Lysithea and stole a quick kiss before nibbling downward from jawline to neck. “How… How is this going to work exactly?” Lysithea was determined to appear confident, otherwise she would never hear the end of it.

“Just let us take care of you, dear,” Lorenz said reassuringly, now on all-fours in front of her. He gently pushed her knees apart and buried his face between her thighs. Lysithea barely kept in a squeak at the feeling of Lorenz’ tongue on her.

Claude huffed a laugh as he dragged his lips across his girlfriend’s bound breast. “I know, right?” he said. “Lorenz is an expert when it comes to using his mouth.”

Lorenz glowed at the praise and maintained eye contact with Lysithea, batting his pretty eyelashes coquettishly, as he continued to lavish attention on her unmentionables. He did something, a swirling or drilling thing, that left her whimpering and needy. In the meantime, Claude had removed her bra and suckled on her breasts in, somehow, the most tender way possible.

“Fu-” Leonie silenced a guttural noise and kept herself busy. It was an interesting challenge: trying to guess what would make Hilda unravel with body language as her only clue. She traced her tongue over her clit; Hilda’s legs trembled and Leonie took that as her cue to go to town. 

“Mmmmm-” Hilda stifled a moan and took a deep breath before completely diving into Leonie’s cunt. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ . Oh Seiros.” Leonie lost her focus when Hilda’s plump lips started doing things to her own clit that robbed her of the ability to see straight. It wouldn’t take long for her to come. 

“Oh- Keep- Oh!” Lysithea had officially lost her mind when Lorenz’ nimble fingers began to twiddle her clit. Then Claude started messaging and squeezing her chest and she honestly couldn’t take much more.

Lysithea fell over the edge without warning, but Lorenz took it in stride and lapped up everything she gave him. “Share!” Claude said, and Lysithea watched in blissed-out awe as he kissed Lorenz, who guided her spend into her boyfriend’s mouth.

“I win!” Hilda chirped, somehow sounding coherent while licking up slick. 

“Nope.” Leonie flipped over, a determined spark in her eyes. “If I’m not winning, this is ending in a draw. You might have more experience using your mouth on girls, but we both know I can fingerbang  _ anyone _ into oblivion.”

Hilda’s victorious grin slid off her face. 

__

Sometime later, after a certain Goneril had climaxed and climaxed  _ hard _ , the sensual atmosphere faded into something cozier. 

“How- Where did you learn to do that?” Hilda asked when she finally regained her breath.

“I’ve stretched out Iggy too many times to count. The same basics apply.” Leonie couldn’t suppress her proud smirk from having bested Hilda at something.

“ _ That _ was more than ‘basics’!” 

“What the hell was that thing you did with your mouth? You took my fucking vision away.” 

It was Hilda’s turn to be proud of herself. “I should have a degree in oral at this point.”

“Why did no one tell me I was getting tag-teamed?” Lysithea complained, though she truly sounded more satisfied than upset.

Marianne and Mercedes emerged from the far corner of the room, both clearly pleased. Mari wasn’t gagged anymore, and her grin was one for the ages. 

“Details!” Claude and Hilda demanded at the same time. 

Mercie held up a brush with a feathered tip. Their confusion made her laugh. “Some people are extremely sensitive.” 

“Wait a minute,” Lorenz managed to sit up and surveyed the room. “What happened to Raphael?”

Hilda shrugged as best as she could while lying down. “Probably left at the midway point or something. He  _ was _ only here for the food after all. Orgies aren’t really his thing.”

__


	3. Datemate Special #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Dimitri-Sylvain-Ingrid-Felix scene that isn’t necessarily connected to the main fic (Chaos).

How Did I Get Dragged Into This?

—Monday, 6:25 p.m.—

Ingrid: @Felix

Ingrid: Are you ever going to let us change the chat name?

Felix: Not until I have an answer. 

Sylvain: It’s been YEARS. 

Felix: And I still don’t know how I got dragged into this. 

Ingrid: Yet your response when I asked you out was, “Took you long enough”. 

Felix: I dropped every hint in existence.  _ It took you long enough _ .

Ingrid: There was always the option of just, you know, asking me out instead. 

Sylvain: Ingrid my dear.

Sylvain: You should know by now that the sun will explode before Fe is consistently honest about how he feels. 

Ingrid: True. 

Felix: Shut. 

Sylvain: In all fairness, you  _ were _ the first person to say, “I love you”.

Felix: Fuck off. I wouldn’t have agreed to date either of you if that wasn’t the case. 

Ingrid: We love you too, Fe. 

Felix: I should have murdered that nickname the moment it emerged. 

Dimitri: Am I interrupting something?

Ingrid: No. Need something, dear?

Dimitri: Um, well, it’s been a while since the four of us were… Together. 

Ingrid: Oh.

Sylvain: I WAS ABOUT TO ASK.

Felix: Ugh. My room in 5 minutes or I’m locking the door. 

Ingrid: Seiros, give me enough time to grab the stuff we need. 

Felix: There’s lube and condoms on my desk. Just get over here. 

Dimitri: I’m on my way. 

Sylvain: Coming. ;)

Felix: Just for that you’re getting edged. Hard. 

Sylvain:  _ Good _ . 

Sylvain: But before that, I actually need Ingrid to sit on my face. 

Ingrid: Wha- SERIOUSLY?

Dimitri: ...

Felix: YOU suggested this. 

Dimitri: Is this what a…  _ serious _ relationship is like with you?

Felix: No, this is what planning a fuck is like. 

Dimitri: I fail to see the difference.

Sylvain: This is what planning a fuck with your datemates is like.

Ingrid: No. This is just what it’s like with YOU. 

Sylvain: You know it, babe. 

Sylvain: And, as long as we’re planning this out, I would do anything to see Fe ram Dima. 

Felix: …

Dimitri: I-

Dimitri: I don’t know how to respond to that.

Ingrid: …

Ingrid: I want to see that too. 

Dimitri: INGRID

Ingrid: We’re about to have sex. There’s no point in being embarrassed about it. 

Dimitri: Since when did you start talking like Sylvain?! 

Sylvain: Oh, you haven’t heard her talk dirty yet, have you?

Ingrid: Nope.

Dimitri: W-Why does that matter?

Felix: What are the chances he has a heart attack when we start?

Sylvain: Don’t you dare jinx it! I haven’t gotten to blow him yet!

Dimitri: Don’t  _ I _ get a say in this?!

Felix: By all means, boar.

Felix: What  _ do _ you want?

Dimitri: …

Dimitri: you

Felix: alright then

Sylvain: Hooooooo booooooy.

Ingrid: I love you guys. 

__

“I call dibs!”

Ingrid rolled her eyes. “You can’t call dibs with  _ sex _ , Sylvain!”

Sylvain got on his knees, and took Dimitri’s hands in his. “Can I  _ please _ have dibs on your dick, Dima?”

“I- That’s- I suppose so?” At this point, their prince’s face could not get any redder. 

“Hell yeah! I’m giving everyone here head tonight.”

Ingrid laughed a little. “Is that your version of ‘drinks are on me’?”

“Speaking of drinks, there’s a river between your legs, babe, and I’m  _ really _ thirsty.”

“Ugh, later.”

“This night is already shaping up to be a disaster,” Felix groaned.

Instead of responding, Ingrid grabbed him by his ponytail and pushed him onto the bed. Unwilling to go down without a fight, Felix pulled her down and tried to climb over her. She stopped him dead with a kiss. 

“They’ll be at it for a while.” Sylvain jerked his head in the direction of their tangle of limbs.

“I-I see. So, um, how do we begin?”

Sylvain grinned ear-to-ear and crawled into Dimitri’s lap. “Like this.” He placed a surprisingly soft kiss onto the blonde’s lips before leaning back to gauge his reaction. His boyfriend was still too tense. That would be an easy enough fix. “Well first off, you’re a little overdressed.”

Sylvain pointedly tugged the collar of Dimitri’s V-neck. The blonde let out a nervous laugh and helped Sylvian pull the shirt over his head. He leaned down and pressed kisses at the swell of Dimitri’s pecs, which drew a low moan and shudder out of his lover.

Dimitri raised his hands to touch, but quickly lowered them. Sylvain paused in his ministrations. “You can put your hands in my hair,” he said, “I’ll be fine.”

“Are you... sure?” Dimitri eyed him skeptically. “I can get carried away, and I don’t want to hurt you.”

Sylvain placed Dimitri’s hands at the nape of his neck. “I’ll be  _ fine _ . A little pain can feel good sometimes. Besides, I’ll tell you to stop if it gets to be too much. ‘Kay?”

Dimitri nodded at his love’s reassuring smile before tugging Sylvain back into his chest.

“For fuck’s sake, Ingrid.” Felix muttered, having finally gotten on top. He went to mark her neck, but Ingrid hooked a leg behind his knee and switched their positions. 

She kissed him, roughly. “You’d get to fuck me if you stopped being so stubborn.” Ingrid tugged his pants off.

“Pft, where’s the fun in that?” Felix ripped her top off, somehow managing to throw it across the room without breaking their lip lock. 

She groaned. “What am I going to wear now?!” 

He tried to get a hand into her shorts. “You’ll figure it out.” 

Ingrid pinned his arms over her head and sank her teeth into his collarbone. Felix stifled a moan and wrapped his legs around her waist to pull her off of him. They ended up side by side, neither wanting to back down. 

“How about this: I let you finger me until I finish, and you let me ride you. That sound like a compromise?” 

“I  _ hate  _ compromising.” He unlaced her bra and got his mouth around a nipple. Ingrid bit her lip; she couldn’t resist the urge to grind against his leg. “Wet already?” Felix teased. 

“I don’t want to hear that from you when you’re this hard.” She put her hand under his boxers and palmed his dick. That earned her a throaty moan, so she kept stroking and reached for the lube on the bedside table. 

Ingrid smirked. It was the kind of look only the people who slept with her were lucky enough to see. “Guess you’re getting a handjob instead.” 

“Goddess—Ingrid—you-” the way she pumped his cock made it impossible for him to get a word in edgewise. “If you keep—fucking hell at least let me do you too.” 

Her smirk only widened. “You had your chance, Fe.” She increased her pace, intent on driving him over the edge. 

Although he was close to being blinded by ecstasy, against all odds, Felix flipped her over and got two fingers inside her entrance. “Like I’d just let you win.” He growled through gritted teeth. 

“I’m not sure sex is something you can  _ win _ .” Dimitri said, now pantless and beneath Sylvain. The redhead was leaving bite marks all along the insides of his thighs.

Felix scoffed. “There’s always a way to win.” 

“I’d say we’re all winners in this case.” Sylvain finally got Dimitri in his mouth and immediately started deepthroating him. 

“Don’t talk with a dick in your mouth. It’s—ahhhh—rude.” How Ingrid remained coherent with four fingers inside of her was a mystery. Her back arched when Felix hit her g-spot. “ _ Screw you _ .” 

“You already are.” Despite his confident tone, he was definitely closer to climaxing than she was. Of course, that wouldn’t stop him from trying to finish her first. “Shit—Ingrid-”

“I could—fuck—say the same to you.” 

They almost came at the same time, but Felix just barely got there before she did. 

Meanwhile, Dimitri was left speechless from Sylvain’s lack of a gag reflex. Instinctually, his hips tried thrusting into that hot wetness, but Sylvain kept his hips pinned with both hands.

“Be patient, boar.” Felix was spooning Ingrid, his face resting against her neck. “He’ll finish you soon enough.”

She gave him a light-hearted smack. “You’re one to talk about patience.” 

Both their heads turned at the new sounds Dimitri was making. Sylvain was gently sucking on his balls while his fingers teased his swollen head.

“Don’t edge poor Dima into oblivion.” 

“Please do.” Felix snarled. 

Whether Sylvain had decided to show his desperate boyfriend mercy or suddenly really wanted to get him off was up for debate. Either way, he pulled back with a gleeful smile and proceeded to swallow all of Dimitri. That single act pushed Dimitri over the edge with a choked cry.

“You give good head, I’ll give you that much,” Ingrid admitted.

Sylvain licked his stained lips. “Ingrid, can you quench my thirst now?”

“You just drank Dimitri dry.”

“I meant it when I said I wanted to go down on all three of you.” 

“Your throat won’t survive.” Felix grumbled.

“Um… Can I eat you, Ingrid?” Dimitri stuttered, much to everyone’s surprise.

Ingrid blinked. “Uh, yes! Absolutely yes!” She had no idea why she was suddenly so nervous about this. For Seiros’ sake, she had already done this countless times with Sylvain and Felix.

Sylvain clapped Dimitri on the back, smiling slyly. “I can give you a few tips if you want.”

“He’ll be too occupied to pay attention,” Felix got behind Dimitri and left a harsh bite mark on his neck. Then he grabbed the prince by his hair and tugged his face close enough to kiss. “I’m gonna wreck you. Sound good,  _ Dima _ ?”

“Y-Yes,” Dimitri got out. 

“Aww, you called him Dima.” cooed Sylvain. He had guided Ingrid onto his lap, her back to his front.

“You really do have a thing for being bossed around,” Ingrid mused, spreading her legs to give him full access. 

“Get to it, boar.” Felix rasped in Dimitri’s ear. His blonde boyfriend nodded jerkily, got on all-fours before Ingrid, and made a show of sticking his rear up for Felix.

“Pro tip: her legs are incredibly sensitive.” 

“Pro tip: you talk too much.” Felix threw a scowl in Sylvain’s direction as he seized Dimitri’s waist and grinded against his ass. 

Trying not to get distracted, Dimitri dipped his head between Ingrid’s thighs and promptly realized he had never done this before. 

She patted his head when it became obvious he didn’t know what to do. “It’s alright, darling. Just use your mouth. I’ll tell you what feels good.” 

A sudden shove from Felix pushed his face into her muff, and he decided to learn through action. 

Her thighs clenched around his head. “G-Good start.” 

“Sheesh, Ingrid. Don’t crush him.” Sylvain chuckled. His laughter cut off when she took hold of his cock. 

Ingrid didn’t know if he had a natural talent for this sort of thing, or if having the future king eat her out was messing with her brain. It was a good thing she had grown accustomed to multitasking, otherwise she wouldn’t have been able to keep jerking Sylvain. 

“You—haah—look really nice all spread out for him like this,” Sylvain breathed. “Goddess, Fe, it’s like his ass was made for you.” 

Felix cast a glance at him as he prepped Dimitri. “This is the only time I’ll say this: keep fucking talking.” 

“Well Ingrid’s making that kinda—fuck this makes me wanna be in you. Your cunt feels so good. You taste so great I wish I could be where  _ he _ is right now.” And it was entirely true. Sylvain would swear his girlfriend was sweeter than nectar when she was turned on. 

She bit her lip. “Are you t-trying to finish me with your damn words?” 

“No, but I doubt anyone would mind you creaming all over Dima’s face. Bet he’d look nice with your slick dripping off of him.” 

“Maybe. But he’ll look even better when Felix pulls out and there’s come smeared on his… Oh holy shit.” Whatever Dimitri had started doing made her entire body tense. 

“He can’t be  _ that _ good.” Felix rammed the entirety of himself into Dimitri in a single motion and the prince trembled. “He’s never—eaten you before.” He huffed and went in for another thrust. 

“Shit babe, is he better than me?” Sylvain leaned over and left a messy kiss on her shoulder. Ingrid glared and started pumping him even harder than before. He came in a matter of seconds and promptly slumped to the floor. 

Eventually, it became clear that Dimitri couldn’t concentrate on giving and receiving at the same time. Ingrid had no problem with nudging his face away so he could focus on his own pleasure, but he frowned. 

“You didn’t-”

She kissed his words away, a hand gently threading through his golden locks. “I’d rather watch you and Fe right now. Besides, it’s not like this is the last time you’ll get to do that.” 

He smiled and her heart warmed at the sight. Of course, a certain redhead just had to ruin the moment. “Under my guidance, you’ll be able to make her climax in minutes.” Sylvain was still on the floor, so Ingrid kicked him. 

“Ow! Do that again.”

“Get up here and watch them.” 

With an impressive show of effort, Sylvain managed to get himself upright and feasted his eyes on Felix.

“You need a hand, love,” Sylvain smirked and snuck his hand around Ingrid’s pelvis.

Ingrid was incredulous. “You  _ still _ want to? After everything?” 

“Babe, I  _ always _ want to.” Sylvain winked and she just had to roll her eyes at that.

“Fine. Lie down and I’ll sit on your face.”

Sylvain looked like he had just won the lottery as he got into position for her.

“Way to steal the show,” Felix grunted with a particularly rough thrust into Dimitri, who had been reduced to a boneless puddle.

“I’m still look—OH SEIROS FUCK. How the shit are you this good right after coming?! Holy fuck.” She gasped for breath as Sylvain turned his attention to her clit. 

Dimitri huffed a short-lived laugh before Felix grasped his dick. He jerked him to the same wild pace that he fucked, and snarled half-intelligible things at his partner. When Felix climaxed, it was with a rumbling cry as his hips involuntarily jerked into Dimitri in rapid succession. It wasn’t long before the prince reached orgasm himself.

“GODDESS. Sylvain- fucking hell,” Ingrid crumpled the sheets as she panted, face entirely flushed. “D-Don’t tease me like that damnit!”

With a “hmm”, Sylvain took hold of her thighs and slipped his tongue inside of her. Ingrid abandoned all restraint and let herself scream until she was thoroughly hoarse. Her orgasm left her lying limp on the bed. 

“If you’re still breathing, then I didn’t do my job,” Sylvain bragged.

“Are you physically incapable of being quiet?” Felix hissed from where he lay cuddling with Dimitri.

“I wasn’t the one screaming my lungs out just now. Pretty sure everyone within a mile heard her.”

Ingrid gave Sylvain her best glower, given the circumstances, but she only succeeded in making him laugh. He combed his fingers through her mussed hair affectionately and kissed her leg.

“C’mere,” Dimitri slurred and made grabby-hands at the both of them. They giggled and fell into a group snuggle with him and Felix.

“Felix is actually nuzzled up to someone! Could this mean that he has -  _ gasp _ \- emotions?” Sylvain joked in a theatrical tone. Felix didn’t bother with retorting, he just gave Sylvain a sharp flick to his forehead. 

“No fighting. My throat hurts too much for me to reprimand you,” Ingrid rasped, smile present in her voice.

“You see Dima? That’s what a girl should sound like after you eat them out.”

“Mmm.”

“Are you even listening to me?”

Dimitri was, in fact, snoring quietly against Felix’s chest.

“Yes, Sylvain, we all know how good you are at oral.” 

“I think the word you’re looking for is ‘amazing’.”

“Shut. Up.”

__


	4. Behind the Scenes #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of several instances of Dorothea playing matchmaker.

Setup #5 

—Tuesday, 6:45 p.m.—

Hilda: In the words of Leonie, “Aw hell yeah!” 

Dimitri: Should I find this chat name concerning? 

Claude: Eh. 

Hilda: Did Dorothea tell you about her “scheme”?

Claude: I think you mean “Matchmaking”. And yes, yes she did.

Dimitri: Am I the only one who’s clueless here? Again?

Claude: Wait, how do you not know??? 

Dimitri: It’s finals week, Claude. The 3H group chat didn’t have my undivided attention.

Hilda:  _ Ingrid _ knows. 

Dimitri: She probably had a good reason for why she didn't tell me about it.

Claude: Well… Would you like to be informed? 

Dimitri: Very well, proceed.

Hilda: Dorothea’s trying to hook a bunch of people up. 

Hilda: And, from what I know, she chose each group for specific reasons. 

Dimitri: … And what was her reason for putting us together?

Claude: I think she actually has two. One of which has yet to be confirmed. 

Claude: First of all, she thinks we can get you to “loosen up”. 

Claude: Second, well… I’ll let Hilda figure that one out on her own.

Hilda: Turns out we might have something in common! 

Dimitri: Sweet Seiros protect me.

Hilda: Awww, is that so bad? :(

Claude: Easy there, Hildie - you have to  _ verify _ it first. That’s the fun part. ;) __

Hilda: And I plan on having plenty of fun. ;)

Dimitri: How did I get dragged into this?

Dimitri: Now I know how Felix feels.

Claude: What do you say to dropping by Hildie’s around 7:00?

Dimitri: I suppose I’ll be there.

Hilda: Frick yes! This’ll be exciting. Promise. 

__ 

Dimitri tries to walk into this situation without any sort of expectations. He’s hung out with them before, and done more with them before, so he actually feels pretty calm by the time he reaches Hilda’s dorm. The sound of intense giggling hits him before he can open the door. Maybe tonight will be nothing but friendly. 

… Or not. 

“Pfffft! You jackass!” 

“Don’t forget that you’re in love with this jackass.” 

Hilda has a leg hiked over Claude’s shoulder while the rest of her body is in danger of slumping off the bed. Claude’s gripping her thigh with one hand and the other is working on her with something. 

Another burst of laughter jolts Hilda’s head up enough for her to notice Dimitri awkwardly shifting in the hallway. She smiles as well as she can with her head on the floor and beckons him. “Don’t—haha!—don’t just stand there, silly!” 

Claude waves a feather-tipped brush at him, a smirk plastered across his face. “Want a turn?” 

Dimitri locks the door and fully steps in. “Do I want to know where you got that from?” 

“It’s on loan from Mercedes.” 

“At this point, I shouldn’t find that surprising.” 

Hilda starts kicking her boyfriend in the side. “Help me up.” 

Claude drops a kiss on her ankle. “But you’re so cute right now!” His tone is whiny enough to earn him an eye roll. 

“I can’t believe this guy,” She jerks her thumb at him while casting a glance at Dimitri. “Help me out here.” 

The blonde crosses the room, lifts her by the shoulders and into a sitting position. He sits beside her, and Hilda’s head flops into his lap. “Can I braid your hair?” 

Her request is abrupt, but it’s hardly the first time she’s asked. He lets her get behind him and rest her elbows on his shoulders. Claude tosses him a controller and turns the Xbox on. Hilda lets out a gasp, pulling his hair back with a sudden tug; he has to bite his lip to keep from reacting. 

“You absolute sadist,” She shields Dimitri’s eyes. “I thought you were kidding about making him play,” Hilda shudders. “ _ That _ .” 

“Oh, he can handle it,” Claude throws his head back with a snicker that is pure evil. “Have I ever steered you wrong, Dima?” 

Dimitri doesn’t know whether to laugh or give him a look. He peers between Hilda’s fingers and falls into a mix of both that’s funny enough to send all three of them into a frenzy of amusement. “Claude, I don’t know if you’ve ever steered me right!” 

“You tell him, Dimi. He’s trying to corrupt you!” 

“Damn right I am.” 

Hilda wraps all of her limbs around Dimitri and rolls backwards. Claud tries to pry her off and Goddess this is so beautifully ridiculous that it could only happen with these two. Hilda burrows her face into his neck with a hum. “So… Is our plan to seduce you working?” 

Claude wiggles his eyebrows and promptly gets his face shoved away. 

“I can’t breath,” And it's true—Dimitri’s desperately trying to catch his breath with tears forming in his eyes. “Wha- this is your idea of seduction?” 

“Hey man, it was either this or jump you as soon as you walked in. And the second option didn’t leave any room for gaming.” 

The pinkette sighs dramatically. “If you insist on making the poor boy suffer at least show him the ropes first.” 

__ 

“What. Is. This.” Dimitri blinks. He looks from Claude’s bastard smile to the tv and back again. 

A certain brunette bats his lashes innocently. “Why, it’s only everyone’s  _ favorite _ video game!”

Hilda is incredibly grateful that Dimitri can’t see the shit-eating look on her face while she braids. She can’t give herself up just yet. Not until she’s done testing her theory. 

“How do I-”

“ _ IT’S NO USE _ ,” shouts a whiny hedgehog.

“He just… threw me against nothing. I hit the sky so hard I died.”

Claude briefly glances at his girlfriend, hands thoroughly entangled with golden locks, and covers his grin with a hand. 

“This game is... broken. I can think of no better word to- WHY- And now I go back to five minutes of loading screens.”

At that moment of despair, Hilda pulls again—lightly—to test the waters. 

Dimitri’s mind blips for a second and an almost inaudible whine escapes him. It happens so fast he isn’t even sure it did. By the time he thinks to acknowledge it, a painfully familiar on-screen fight starts up.

“Gotta go fast, Dima!” Claude taunts. He finds it a little  _ too _ easy to redirect the blonde’s attention. 

“OH MY- why?  _ Whhhhhy _ ?” Dimitri has to restrain himself from throwing the controller. “This isn’t possible.” 

Hilda tries her luck: her grip tightens and she tugs sharply. The action elicits a high-pitched ‘EEP!’ from the crown prince. She can’t tell whether or not that’s from pain, so she does it one more time. He stifles a moan. Bingo. 

“What the hell are you doing back there?!” Dimitri’s voice hitches in his flustered confusion.

Claude’s hand makes its way into Dimitri’s lap. “Okay Hildie, I think we’ve tormented him enough. For now.” 

“I wasn’t tormenting! I was  _ confirming _ .” 

“Confirming WHAT?” Dimitri pleads.

Hilda’s fingers join Claude’s, inching ever so closer to what they both want. 

“That we share a particular kink,” Hilda turns his head so they're facing each other. 

Dimitri chokes on his own breath. “W-Which one?”

This time, Hilda and Claude pull at the same time. Dimitri throws his head back. Then, all too quickly, their touch is gone. 

Flushed red to the tips of his ears, Dimitri does his best to compose himself, straightening his hair out and clearing his throat. “Oh,” he eventually says.

“You know what we should do now?” Claude chirps from his place on the ground. 

Dimitri tries to orient himself and fails so miserably that he ends up splayed out on the bed. 

“Play another round!” 

“Absolutely not,” says Dimitri, his tone final.

Hilda switches her Xbox off. She doubts Dimitri saved, but there’s no way in heaven or hell he’s ever playing that game again. “I have a better idea,” she says with a mischievous smirk. With the finesse of a cat, she crawls onto Dimitri’s chest and steals a kiss.

He has no trouble going with it since he’s already so enamoured. She eases into the hold he gets on her shoulders, threading through his hair again and going to cup at his chest. 

Claude could watch, but where’s the fun in that? He gets behind Hilda and yanks on a pigtail. She can’t help leaning into him, and away from Dimitri, because of how good it feels. “Fuck.” She mutters.

“Just returning the favor, babe,” Claude’s mouth makes its way to her neck. 

“Hmm,” Dimiti’s voice rumbles in his chest as he observes them, thinking of how to get involved without interrupting. He brushes a thumb across Hilda’s soft, full lips, content with taking in her blissful expressions (for the time being). 

“Goddess,” she gives Claude a heavy kiss before pushing him away, “Quit trying to distract me.”

“And what should I do instead?” Claude purrs.

She sets his arm around her so he can get under her skirt. “Your fingers don’t look busy.” 

He gets to work. “You sure this won’t be  _ too _ distracting?” He teases her growing wetness. 

Hilda respositions her hips, ready to either clench her thighs shut or grind down. “I’ll reign you in if I need to.” Then she’s kissing Dimitri again. 

Dimitri sits up so she doesn’t have to lean down anymore and she takes the chance to mark his neck. His mouth is free for about five seconds before Claude occupies it. Hilda has to shift into Claude’s lap to let them get closer, and he takes advantage of it because he’s a shit. 

She bites to keep from making a sound. Dimitri would moan, but this combined with the palm now stroking him makes his voice catch. Claude’s moved so that he’s technically on the side, but also between them: this way he can screw with them both at once. 

Hilda kisses Claude and taps Dimitri’s back. He looks at her, and though she doesn’t break the make out, she points at her boyfriend, and then at the bed. 

He doesn’t get it until she pounces and traps the other boy under her. “Screw you,” She hisses, taking his lower lip between her teeth and grasping his waistband. Claude grabs a handful of ass while beckoning Dimitri over and lifting Hilda’s top. 

The prince helps them take their clothes off, gets impatient, and ends up making a few tears. He hopes they aren’t that noticeable, but it’s unlikely either of them will care even if they are. 

Hilda passes Claude a condom (which she pulled out of seemingly nowhere) and turns to face Dimitri. “Your dick—my mouth,” she says bluntly. At this point, Dimitri is so flushed he can’t be bothered to care about decency anymore. He starts undoing his fly but Hilda bats his hand away and does it herself. When she finally withdraws his member, she wolf whistles; this isn’t her first time seeing it, but Dimitri will always be nice to look at. 

“I’m surprised Felix lets you out of his bed,” she says. In seconds, Hilda’s mouth is completely full. The sensation very nearly has Dimitri rolling his eyes back into his head.

“C’mon Dima, don’t leave me hanging,” Claude reaches forward to trace his jaw while lining himself up with Hilda’s entrance. “Tell me how it is. Tell me how good she is.” 

“C-Can’t-” 

“Try?” Slowly, Claude starts entering Hilda, and his voice strains. “For me?” 

Dimitri bites his lip hard enough to draw blood and manages a jerky nod. “D-Doing… so g-good,” he gasps. “T-Tight… ngh, s-so tight ‘round m-me.”

Hilda must be intent on ruining him because she gets a hold of his hair again. Claude goes deeper, and so does she. Dimitri howls in response and it’s all he can do to grip Hilda’s pigtails like they’re his tether to reality.

Running his mouth is one of his talents, so the heir to the Alliance does just that. “Shit, you two look great together. It’s driving me insane.”

Dimitri huffs a laugh that turns to a deep groan as he feels himself closing in on his climax. Suddenly, Hilda pulls off. Just to be mean, she winks at the boy she’s left on the brink. 

He actually snarls at her like a wolf, and she just giggles in the face of his frustration. “Oh? Is there something you want, Dimitri?” Her breathing stops when Claude really starts thrusting, and it takes a great deal of willpower to maintain her cocky facade. Now it’s Dimitri’s turn to sneer at her rough treatment as he takes himself in hand and gets off on it all.

“Do you  _ really _ wanna do that?” She’s giving him a wide grin, chin resting in a palm. 

Claude chuckles. He’s close himself but will never miss an opportunity to tease. “Sure you can’t think of any better ways to finish?” 

“Plenty of ways,” Dimitri growls. “But my partners aren’t cooperating.”

Claude comes with a drawn out moan and unsheathes himself with surprising speed. Then, despite having just been fucked, Hilda jumps into Dimitri’s lap and rolls a condom onto him. She sinks down. He swears and pumps himself into her cunt as he orgasms. It takes him less than a minute to come. 

“So,” Hilda runs her fingers down Dimitri’s back, gently easing him out of his haze. “Which one of you is finishing me?”

“Why not the both of us?” Claude says when his breathing is steady again. 

“Then get over here.” It’s amazing how quickly they rush to obey. “I think I’m close. You shouldn’t have to try too hard.” 

“You know we’ll give it 110% anyway, babe,” says Claude. He cups her tits and, with a touch so light it’s almost not there, drags his thumbs over her nipples. 

Hilda closes her eyes and sighs into the pleasure. “Ahh fuck yes. Dimitri, can you be a dear and get your face or fingers down there?” 

“I’ll… try. But I’m not the best at this.”

She snorts. “That’s not what—mmm—Ingrid says.”

The couple doesn’t know if a human being can get any redder than Dimitri is at this moment. Embarrassed or not, he gets to work scissoring his digits inside her warmth.

Her head rolls back. “Oh hell, fuck—harder.” 

Dimitri obeys, curling his fingers as he thrusts. He looks up at Hilda with a hopeful expression.

Claude’s tongue is dancing across her skin, but thankfully she still notices him. “Not the best at this my ass.”

Just as Dimitri is about to take his first tentative lick of her muff, he yelps and falls forward. Claude has a (somehow lubed) finger circling his hole.

Hilda’s smirk tells Dimitri that this was definitely coordinated. “Stay focused,” she taunts between huffs of air.

“You’re- I-” He tries to get a word in but Claude is making that exceptionally difficult. The brunette’s fingers are slow, but also insistent. Even if he could say something, the two look too busy making out to listen. He’ll just have to play their game then, won’t he?

He assaults her clit while his fingers search until they nail her sweet spot. His ministrations are regularly interrupted by Claude opening him up. He’s three fingers in, and Dimitri has begun moving his hips in time with Claude’s pushes and pulls. 

“Can you blame us? You look so pretty like this.” Hilda reaches down and grasps his chin so they lock eyes again. 

Dimitri breathes a shaky moan at the praise and eats her out with increased vigor. Hilda croons, moves her hand to his head, and tugs. 

He reaches up so he can harshly thread his fingers through a pink pigtail. Claude has to switch positions with him—he has to stop fingering Dimitri, but it’s worth it to see him and Hilda suck face like there’s no tomorrow. Their hair pulling contest is pretty nice too. He ogles for a bit before dipping his head between Hilda’s thighs. 

“Hello,” he coos, “I missed you.” Then his tongue is all over her. 

Her back arcs, and Claude doesn’t have to do much else to bring her over the edge. “Goddess—Claude, Dima—holy  _ shit _ .” Dimitri trails reverent kisses along her neck as she comes down from the high.

With all three of them sweaty and exhausted, they fall into a cuddle that’s an awkward mess of limbs. 

Hilda’s leans against Dimitri’s chest while rubbing Claude’s leg which is hooked over her own. 

“That was… different,” Dimitri chuckles breathily.

“Kink solidarity,” Hilda declares and offers him her fist which he begrudgingly bumps. “You’d be surprised how few people here share that one.” 

“It’s like you were made for each other,” Claude drawls as he nuzzles into Dimitri’s shoulder.

At his comment, Hilda’s eyes go wide and she smacks the bedpost. “Why in the absolute fucking hell did we not get Mari or Ingrid in on this?” 

__

Please Dear Goddess Let This Happen

—Tuesday, 10:00 p.m.—

Ingrid: What’s  _ this _ now?

Hilda: You know exactly what this is. 

Sylvain: She’s just in denial.

Marianne: Is this what you were texting me about, Hildie? 

Lysithea: I have no doubt it is. How would this even work??

Felix: …

Felix: How did I get dragged into this?

Dimitri: That’s what I said. 

Claude: Before you discovered something new about yourself! 

Dimitri: What we just did is  _ drastically  _ different from what you’re suggesting.

Ingrid: Oh Goddess, don’t tell me you’re planning an eight-way. 

Hilda: :)

Sylvain: Oh yessssssssss.

Claude: Hilda and I know  _ exactly _ how everyone fits into this. 

Lysithea: Well you’ve clearly been thinking about this for a long time.

Hilda: So, I’ve come to the realization that I have yet to get with Ingrid, and Mari hasn’t been with Dimi. Just sayin’... 

Sylvain: And boy am I thinking about it.

Claude: Not to mention Lysithea’s recent interest in you, Sylvain. 

Sylvain: Oh realllllly? ;)

Lysithea: I despise you, Claude.

Claude: I know you mean love! 

Marianne: Um… This  _ does _ sound like it could be nice. 

Ingrid: Oh no, not you too, Marianne!

Marianne: I’d really like to be with you, Hilda and Dimitri… at the same time. If you’d like that of course. 

Ingrid: I-I mean OF COURSE I would! But with four other people… 

Hilda: I’m getting a beautiful vision—a foursome with me, Mari, Ingrid, and Dimitri. Then, there’s Claude, Lys, Felix, and Sylvain. With maybe some mingling in-between. 

Felix: This really IS all you think about.

Claude: Did I mention I’m one of the only people other than Sylvain who seriously likes being choked? You might find that… Useful. 

Felix: …

Felix: Alright, so this  _ needs _ to happen at some point. 

Ingrid: Siigh. It was inevitable, wasn’t it? 

__


End file.
